


【贺红】权力动物 ABO

by ynxmr



Series: 權力動物 [4]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynxmr/pseuds/ynxmr
Summary: 權力動物 04莫律師與賀助理的故事。帶妳們飆車一路飆到動物園，啊不，幼兒園。





	【贺红】权力动物 ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 預警  
> *強A強O  
> *先走腎後走心的狗血套路  
> *ooc ft. 渣文筆  
> *寫作匆忙 魯魚亥豕 歡迎捉蟲  
> *來自妳們的老鹹魚 女閑SeeU

04

“贺助理，你吃过饭了吗？”贺天冲进厨房找莫关山，发现对方正在往两支酒杯里倒酒，莫关山顺口问了一句。莫关山从来没有同一个Alpha像今天这般相处过，特别是在和对方经历了一场性事之后。但是他却没来由地想要多留贺天一会儿。  
“没有。怎么，想和自家Alpha共进晚餐？”  
莫关山白了贺天一眼，抓起酒杯扭头就走。贺天赶紧跟上，只笑不吱声。

 

“你为什么做律师？”二人沉闷地吃了一会儿饭，贺天突然发话问道，“很少有Omega进入这一行。”  
莫关山放下筷子，用纸巾擦嘴。思考了一会，他用手肘撑着桌面，手指交叉叠放在下巴下面：“想做就做喽，也不是没有先例。”  
“会比Alpha难得多吧。”贺天盯着莫关山短短的红色发丝，说道。  
“习惯了。但其实Omega的头脑并不比Alpha差，特别是某些又蠢又粗鲁，只知道靠信息素压制别人的Alpha，”莫关山抬头，坦荡地与对方对视，“还有某些喜欢耍赖，未经Omega同意就耍赖要标记人家的Alpha。”  
贺天笑了，举杯与莫关山对碰：“说得对。”  
“贺助理，我真没想到你会像个十几岁的毛头小子。不过我觉得你可不只是个十几岁的毛头小子那么简单。”莫关山的眼睛越过桌子向下看，眼神意有所指地划过贺天的某个部位，幽幽地开口。  
面对Omega的揶揄，贺天笑得更加放肆了。他说：“那要看十几岁的毛头小子面对的是什么人了。”  
这回换莫关山主动跟贺天碰杯了。

莫关山第二天要出庭，下午他交给助理一些收尾的文书去做，助理做完，发邮件给莫关山。  
贺天不打算继续打扰莫关山的工作，临走告诉对方，自己第二天会去旁听莫关山出庭。  
莫关山没有说话，耳根偷偷红了。这让贺天觉得，这个Omega真是可爱。

*

第二天上午开庭，贺天准时来到。他坐在旁听席上，拿出纸和笔准备记录。  
他其实没想那么多，原本只是单纯地抱着学点法律知识和说话方式的心态坐在这里的，庭审开始时也的确做了一些笔记，可是后来，看到莫关山始终游刃有余地控制庭审节奏，将对方律师压制得没有丝毫招架之力，贺天心里还是非常感慨的。  
特别是看到莫关山为当事人争取下最大利益，甚至超过了当事人自己的想象，贺天忍不住叹了口气。  
大局已定。

贺天是Alpha，天生强势的领导者，基因给了他很多优势，但是突然打心底里佩服莫关山的业务能力，连带着对这名Omega律师有点刮目相看了。  
他不知道莫关山这一路是怎么走过来的，可他深知莫关山这般光彩夺目的一面，即使是一名Alpha律师，也绝对不是简简单单就能做到的。  
他拿笔在纸上画着不知名的图案，痴迷地望着正在发言的莫关山，整个人陷入恍惚的情绪中。

一直以来，贺天对Omega都很少产生特别强烈的欲望。在同龄的Alpha都纷纷热衷于和Omega约会并标记时，他还是更倾向于和Alpha往来，他喜欢Alpha们或结实的肌肉、或聪明的大脑。Alpha对Omega的控制欲，到了贺天身上，变成了对Alpha的占有欲。与其说是对Alpha的占有欲，不如说是对强者的征服欲。  
可是他遇到了莫关山，一个不那么像Omega的家伙。  
贺天抗拒天性，但是抗拒不了那种吸引。他憎恨荷尔蒙的控制，可是忘记了人生而为人，除了荷尔蒙，还有更多难以衡量的吸引力。

 

一阵吵闹传来，贺天回过神。庭审结束，毫无悬念，莫关山一方胜诉。  
莫关山的心情看起来还不错，在接受记者采访时眼里并没有产生太多敌意。  
贺天跟着人群走出法院大楼，站在大门前的行道树旁静静等候。  
过了一会儿，莫关山被簇拥着出来。  
代理人一行向莫关山表示感谢，然后道别，莫关山带着助理朝贺天走来。  
贺天伸手冲二人打招呼，莫关山目不斜视地走开了，懒得看贺天一眼。莫关山的助理，一个非常年轻的小姑娘，赶忙告诉贺天，莫律师一直就是这个样子的。小助理害羞，跟人说话脸都微微发红。  
贺天也不在意，冲小助理点点头，快走两步追上莫关山：“莫律师，你去哪呀？你不带上我吗？”  
莫关山去车位提车，打开车门：“回律所了。”  
“那你更得带上我了。”贺天一听，长腿一迈，一脚跨进副驾驶室，用略带抱怨的语气说，“我还以为你是要开车带我去看电影呢。”  
莫关山扭头瞪了贺天一眼：“下去，我可没让你上来。你自己不是开车了吗？”  
贺天把车钥匙顺车窗扔给莫关山的小助理，眼神示意让小助理开自己的车。小助理接下，一本正经地看看贺天，又看看莫关山，转身走了，留下一个意味深长的背影。  
莫关山静止了能有三秒钟，起身准备下车。  
贺天一把摁住莫关山，严肃地开口道：“莫律师，你不是说要带我去看电影吗？”  
莫关山难以置信地看着贺天，被对方的厚脸皮打败：“我什么时候说要带你去看电影了？”  
“庆祝莫律师胜诉啊。”贺天理所当然地掏出自己在庭上做的笔记，“我都有认真学习呢，我可是把你当成是老师了。”  
“不去。回律所。”莫关山没好气地说，放下手刹踩一脚油门走了。  
贺天奸计得逞，在一旁摇头晃脑得瑟个不停，晃得莫关山眼晕。  
方才贺天上车上得匆忙，没系安全带，仪表盘一直响，莫关山被烦得不行，冲贺天吼道：“贺助理，请你系上安全带！”  
贺天哈哈笑着，拉过安全带扣好。他把脸贴在安全带上，歪头盯着莫关山，不怀好意地散发着信息素。  
正处在发情期的Omega僵了一下。  
莫关山边开车边抬手比了个中指，贺天非常自觉地收起了信息素。

回到律所，莫关山把车停好。小助理在回来的路上被信号灯拦住，暂时还没赶回来，不过莫关山并不打算等她，——办公室里还有堆成山的工作要做，他还得给姓贺的老子工作呢。  
回到办公室，稍作安顿，莫关山告诉贺天接下来他对贺氏集团案件的想法。贺天目前在贺氏还说不上太多话，对于莫关山的建议，他只能做好记录，原封不动地带回去传达给父亲和兄长。  
莫关山看多了类似贺氏今天的案件，没太在意。他大概了解贺天在贺氏不尴不尬的地位，还真以一个“过来人”的身份对贺天多嘱咐了几句。  
“莫律师，你现在可真成我老师了。”贺天冲莫关山笑了笑。  
莫关山对此没多作回应，但是他很认真地告诉贺天：“贺助理，我跟贺氏集团的合同里就只有这一个案件，等到下个月开庭，我们之间的合作就终止了。贺氏雇佣我来处理这次事件，只是因为这次主要涉及的是我比较擅长的领域，我相信贺氏一定有很多比我有经验的法律顾问，他们一定会帮助贺氏走得更远。一个月的时间很短，能把贺氏的案件处理好就已经会消耗掉我的大部分精力了，我不希望再有其他的事情来分散我的注意力了。”  
贺天想再说点什么，没等开口，小助理就回来了。她敲了敲门，莫关山说了声“请进”，堵回了贺天接下去要说的话。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 好像不小心把小莫仔写得有点渣了QAQ，不过你们懂的，他这只是傲娇啦，看贺天怎么攻略他！


End file.
